Forbidden for Us
by Fukuzatsuna Ai
Summary: Aku mencintai dia, dengan segenap nafas yang kuhembuskan. Tapi aku tau aku tak bisa memilikinya karena aku tahu aku dan dia tak boleh bersama. #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


_**Forbidden for Us**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kuroko Basuke Belong To Tadatoki Fujimaki**

 **Tema: Cinta terlarang pada sahabat sendiri**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku mencintai dia, dengan segenap nafas yang kuhembuskan. Tapi aku tau aku tak bisa memilikinya karena aku tahu aku dan dia tak boleh bersama.

.

.

.

 _Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa semua terasa berbeda_

 _Kukira ini biasa karena kita tumbuh bersama_

 _Tapi, aku tak mengerti entah sejak kapan_

 _Kau berubah menjadi rotasi hidupku_

 _Sebuah ekspektasi dan pusat atensiku_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_

.

.

.

 _ **2006,**_ _ **Tokuto Shugakkou**_

Langit biru di siang hari terlihat indah. Dimana awan-awan seputih permen kapas yang terlihat manis menggantung dengan anggun menutupi celah sinar matahari. Sangat cerah dan terik, membakar kulit siapa pun yang berani menantang sang surya. Jam olahraga di musim panas benar-benar menjadi momok yang menakutkan terlebih jika kau memiliki tubuh yang rentan dan lemah.

Dan mata merah Akashi Seijuurou― siswa penghuni kelas 4-A― yang melihat seorang siswa dengan rambut yang bersaing dengan langit musim panas, Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat begitu letih dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Hari ini kelas 4-C sedang sial karena harus bertemu jam olahraga jam satu siang begini. Ditambah dengan materi olahraga yang mengharuskan mereka berlari, bolak balik lapangan untuk mengukur kecepatannya.

Merasa khawatir, bocah berambut merah itu mengangkat tangannya dan menginterupsi penjelasan gurunya mengenai hitung-hitungan matematika. "Sumimasen, sensei. Saya izin ke toilet" beruntung sang guru mengizinkan. Dan dengan langkah lebar Akashi segera berlari menuju kantin sekolah. Mengambil sebuah minuman isotonik dingin dan segera menuju lapangan sekolah.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari sekelilingnya, akashi terus berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Di sana, di ujung lapangan ia melihat Kuroko dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya ―kelelahan― ia bisa menebaknya, makanya ia segera keluar kelas begitu melihat kondisi Kuroko tadi.

"Akashi-kun" seorang anak perempuan terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Akashi di belakangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah di sandarkan sang guru olahraga dipangkuannya. Kuroko, sedikit terkejut menyadari kehadiran Akashi di sana, menerobos kerumunan teman yang memandangnya dengan raut khawatir.

Akashi membuka segel minuman isotonik yang di bawanya dan menyodorkannya pada Kuroko yang menatap bingung pada uluran tangannya "Minumlah"

Di bantu oleh guru olahraganya, Kuroko mengambil sikap duduk sempurna dan meminum minuman yang diberikan Akashi padanya. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun"

"Kuroko-san, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di UKS." Titah sang guru, lalu menatap Akashi berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tidak belajar, Akashi-san?" tanyanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam, seperti yang biasa dilakukan para guru jika menemui murid-muridnya yang membolos.

"Aku izin ke toilet, sensei dan kebetulan melihat kejadian ini"

Percaya dengan reputasi Akashi sebagai siswa baik-baik, sang guru melepaskannya dari kecurigaan. "Kau tidak keberatankan kalau bapak minta kau mengantar Kuroko-san ke UKS?"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Saya masih sanggup ke UKS sendiri" potong Kuroko saat Akashi akan menjawab permintaan guru tersebut.

"Jangan keras kepala Tetsuya, aku akan mengantarmu" putus Akashi, langsung memapah Kuroko ―yang tetap keras kepala bisa jalan sendiri― ke UKS.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tahu aku hampir pingsan tadi?" tanya Kuroko setelah mereka sampai di lorong kelas. Pertanyaan Kuroko hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan tak peduli dari Akashi, si biru sebal dan langsung menyikut perut teman di sebelahnya.

Si merah meringis, sakit. Menatap tajam pada teman yang sedang di tolongnya. Bukankah orang sakit itu harusnya tak punya tenaga?

"Kau mengabaikanku, Akashi-kun" ulang Kuroko melihat Akashi yang tetap diam menatap lurus kedepan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, Tetsuya. Kau hanya kelelahan bukan amnesia, harusnya kau ingat."

Mereka sudah sampai di ruang UKS, gagang pintu didorong oleh Akashi. Mepersilahkan Kuroko masuk duluan. Sekitar mereka terlihat kosong, tak ada tanda keberadaan orang lain di sana. Kuroko duduk di salah satu ranjang pasien, sementara Akashi berkeliling siapa tahu dokter penjaganya sedang di toilet atau ruang obat. Merasa kosong tak berpenghuni Akashi kembali mengampiri Kuroko dengan beberapa alat pertolongan pertama ditangannnya.

"Dokter penjaga tidak ada, aku akan membantu mengompres tubuhmu. Mengurangi rasa lelah dan letih. Pertama lepas dulu sepatumu"

Menurut, Kuroko melepas sepatunya. Sementara Akashi menyiapkan air hangat untuk merendam kaki Kuroko. Perlahan ia memasukkan kakinya, kejutan rasa hangat yang nyaman menyerbunya. Membuatnya menjadi lebih nyaman dan rileks.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun"

"Seharusnya kau bilang jika kau tak sanggup. Jangan memaksakan diri, karena hasilnya tak akan baik. Kemarikan lenganmu" Kuroko menatap tangan Akashi yang mengusap lengannya dengan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan air hangat. Sebuah seyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Akashi-kun selalu baik padaku, padahal aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk tidak merepotkanku." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari perkerjaannya, Akashi terus mengusap lengan Kuroko. "Tapi aku tak masalah kau repotkan. Lain kali jika Tetsuya berada dalam kesulitan aku akan selalu membantumu"

"Itu terdengar seperti janji seumur hidup di telingaku, Akashi-kun" kekeh Kuroko.

"Anggap saja begitu"

Tersenyum, Kuroko menatap intens wajah Akashi yang tengah merawatnya.

' _Kau baik sekali Akashi-kun._ _'_

.

.

.

 _ **20**_ _ **11**_ _ **, Teiko**_ _ **u**_ _ **Chuugakkou**_

Turnamen Basket Nasional Putra tingkat Chuugakkou baru saja berakhir. Ini merupakan kemenangan besar bagi Teikou. Sorak sorai penonton menyambut Tim yang mendapat julukan generasi keajaiban ―Kiseki no Sedai. Beberapa dari mereka langsung berteriak anarkis mengutarakan kebahagiaan mereka. Sementara kedua tim yang bertanding masih berada di lapangan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

Kedua tim mengucapkan salam dan langsung menuju rekan masing-masing. Raut bahagia Nampak jelas di wajah teman satu tim Teikou. Tapi raut kebahagiaan itu tampak kontras dengan para pemain, Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka hanya menampakkan wajah malas seolah mereka baru saja memenangkan pertandingan kecil, bukan pertandingan Nasional. Kejuaraan Basket kali ini benar-benar tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi mereka, membosankan lebih tepatnya. Midorima yang melakukan long shot di menit pertama, Aomine yang tak henti-hentinya melancarkan serangan, Kise yang berhasil meniru setiap teknik lawan hingga mereka kewalahan, belum lagi permainan sang kapten yang begitu hebat, seperti kaisar yang memerintah daerah jajahannya. Pertahanan Murasakibara membuat mereka tidak kecolongan satu skor pun dari lawan. Benar-benar pertandingan mudah.

Berbagai ucapan selamat yang mengalir ditanggapi dingin oleh kelimanya, yang lebih sibuk beres-beres untuk segera pulang. Besok masih ada pesta yang harus mereka hadiri, pesta kemenangan Teikou.

Disana si pria berambut merah telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menghampiri pemuda biru yang terlihat terabaikan ditengah keramaian, mengingat si pemuda hanya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis sekali. "Ayo pulang, Tetsuya"

Terkejut, si pemuda yang tak menyadari kehadiran Akashi menoleh. "Ah, selamat ya, Akashi-kun. Kau menang."

"Kita yang menang Tetsuya, kita satu tim bukan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, entah tidak setuju dengan maksud Akashi atau punya maksud lain. "Kita memang satu tim, tapi aku tak melakukan apapun, Akashi-kun"

Keduanya lantas berlalu dari arena pertandingan, meningalkan hiruk pikuk yang masih menyertai di belakang mereka. Langit mulai gelap, lampu-lampu perkotaan mulai menyala. Mereka melangkah dalam hening, tak ada percakapan yang singgah mengingat Akashi adalah seorang pendiam dan Tetsuya juga bukanlah seorang _talk active_.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah kedai Sushi, membuat Tetsuya juga ikut berhenti dan memerhatikan apa yang menjadi perhatian teman pulangnya itu.

"Keberatan untuk singgah dulu? Kita belum makan apa pun sejak tadi" Saat itulah Tetsuya menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia juga lapar, dan menyetujui ajakan Akashi.

Suasana restoran itu cukup tenang, desainnya yang dibuat sederhana membuat nyaman pengunjung yang datang untuk makan di sana. Suara bambu yang mengalun setiap kali teraliri air menjadi musik tersendiri. Tak lama menunggu, bermacam-macam Sushi pun hadir dihadapan mereka.

"Setelah ini, kita akan sibuk untuk ujian masuk SMA, Akashi-kun sudah memutuskan untuk masuk kemana?" suara Tetsuya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Rakuzan"

"Rakuzan? Kenapa?" Tetsuya menghentikan suapan Sushinya, terkejut mendengar pilihan Akashi yang tak pernah diduganya.

"Mudah saja, Tetsuya. Aku ingin lebih mengasah kemampuan basketku. Dan Rakuzan adalah salah satu pemilik club basket yang terbaik se-Jepang" Akashi tetap melanjutkan suapan Sushinya. Tetsuya, mendengar perkataan Akashi entah mengapa membuatnya sesak.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi kita hanya akan bersama untuk beberapa bulan lagi."

"Jangan sedih begitu, kau masih tetap sahabatku meski kita berpisah nanti."

"Aku tidak sedih, Akashi-kun"

Tak ingin menanggapi, Akashi mengambil sebuah Sushi belut dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Mereka kembali terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini aku selalu bersama Akashi. Seperti kita menghela nafas, aku tak menyadari kalau kebersamaan kita adalah suatu kebutuhan. Aku selalu berfikir kita akan selalu bersama, jadi aku sedikit terkejut Akashi-kun bilang akan melanjutkan ke Rakuzan"

Akashi memperhatikan Tetsuya yang sedikit tidak fokus. Diluar ia terlihat santai, tapi Akashi sudah mengenal Tetsuya sebaik ia mengenal dirinya. Gelagat Tetsuya terbaca dengan jelas olehnya. Menggeser bangku yang ia duduki lebih merapat, Akashi merangkul bahu Tetsuya mendekat ketubuhnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kata-katamu seperti kita adalah pasangan kekasih yang akan pergi jauh saja." Akashi tertawa ringan, Tetsuya yang menyadari kata-katanya seperti anak perempuan labil merona samar.

"Berhenti menertawaiku." Ucapnya, namun ucapannya tak sesuai hasil yang diharapkannya. Salahkan ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang sedatar Teflon ketika memerintahnya.

"Berhenti atau aku marah, Akashi-kun" Tawa Akashi meledak. Mengingat ekspresi dan perkataan Kuroko yang kontras sekali. Sementara itu sudut bibir Kuroko perlahan menipis, menampilkan segaris senyum saat melihat wajah tertawa Akashi.

Selesai makan keduanya menuju Halte. Malam telah menunjukkan pesonanya. Sejuta lampu benderang menerangi dalam kegelapan. Papan-papan iklan berebut pertahatian dari setiap orang yang llewat. Mobil-mobil berpacu berebut pulang, dan terkadang beberapa pemuda nakal melintas ugal-ugalan, entah yang satu ini masih bisa di sebut pesona malam.

Memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sepertinya memiliki resiko tersendiri bagi Kuroko. Saat mereka sedang berjalan, ia di tabrak seorang gadis yang berjalan mundur sambil memegang tinggi handphone temannya. Kuroko yang oleng langsung condong ke jalan raya, dimana ada sepeda motor yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya.

Seperti adegan-adegan dalam dorama yang sering ditonton ibunya, Akashi meraih pergelangan tangannya, dan membawa tubuh Kuroko dalam dekapannya. Mata bertemu mata, keduanya terpaku saling menatap satu sama lain, mengabaikan orang disekitar mereka yang menatap kejadian barusan penuh tanda tanya.

Jantung berdebar cepat, dan darah mengalir deras. Keduanya kaku dalam kondisi romantis yaoi, adegan pelukan sesama pria, membuat mereka di hadiahi tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya. Menyadari situasi yang berubah aneh, Kuroko bangkit dari pelukan Akashi. "Arigatou, Akashi-kun"

Akashi mengalihkan atensinya dari Kuroko pada wanita yang nyaris membuat sahabatnya terluka. Si wanita bergidik ngeri mendapati tatapan tajam Akashi. Menelan ludah gugup, gadis itu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat, ketakutan sekaligus menyesal.

"Maaf" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Bermain di tengah jalan, dan hampir membuat seseorang celaka. Jangan pikir aku tak segan membuat kalian celaka, jika tadi Tetsuya benar-benar terluka." Akashi menarik gunting yang seharian ini belum dimainkannya dari saku celana, melemparkannya menyentuh sejumput rambut gadis itu yang bergidik ketakutan ―siapa yang tak kenal betapa sadisnya Kapten basket Teikou.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan yang berbisik-bisik, _pria itu seperti gay yang marah karena_ _pasangan gay-nya hampir celaka._

.

.

.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana hati manusia, bahkan kita sendiri sering tak menyadari bagaimana perasaan yang ada disana. Bagaimana kita meletup-letup ketika memandang seseorang, ketika sebuah senyum tak disadari terbentuk ketika bertemu mata. Ketika seseorang menjadi candu tanpa disadari. Saat bertemu menjadi kebutuhan, setiap detik yang berlalu berlalu seiring dengan kerinduan yang terus mengalir tiada terpuaskan.

Duduk di kursi di ruangan club basket, Kuroko Tetsuya memerhatikan sang Kapten menggembleng para siswa kelas satu dengan materi latihan yang luar biasa. Meski waktu mereka untuk berada di Teikou tinggal menghitung waktu, tapi sepertinya sang kapten belum ingin meninggalkan tim begitu saja. Sebenarnya Kuroko tak ada kegiatan disini, hanya saja Akashi memaksanya ikut dan disinilah ia berakhir menjadi penonton aksi penindasan Akashi pada Junior mereka. Terkadang ia heran sendiri pada Akashi yang dictator itu. Semua anggota club sudah merasakan betapa sadisnya kepemimpinan sang emperor, tapi entah kenapa ia tak keberatan sama sekali seperti yang lainnya. Akashi memberikan latihan yang cukup berbeda baginya, mengingat gaya permainannya yang cukup berbeda dari yang lainnya, menjadi pemain bayangan bagi tim.

"Aku sudah selesai, Tetsuya" suara Akashi menyadarkan Kuroko dari pemikirannya. Akashi sudah berdiri dihadapannya, dengan keringat yang menetes dan entah sejak kapan menjadi view favorit Kuroko. Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan ruang club. Atap sekolah yang selalu menjanjikan angin sepoi-sepoi adalah orientasi keduanya. Berbaring menatap langit biru yang luas, memanjakan mata setelah seharian menatap beton yang monoton.

"Dua bulan lagi hari kelulusan, aku sudah memutuskan masuk Seirin." Kuroko memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap belaian angin di wajahnya, tak menyadari Akashi yang melirik wajahnya penuh perhatian. Bagaimana angin menyapu anak-anak rambutnya, yang bergerak lembut seperti sutera biru. Bagaimana bulu mata Kuroko menutup dan saling bersentuhan atas dan bawah. Wajahnya yang masih menyisakan otot-otot bayi dipipi, sehingga terlihat masih gembil berisi, dan bibir merah lembut yang menarik dan menggoda minta dicicipi.

"Kau mulai berubah melankolis Tetsuya" menggeser sedikit jarak diantara mereka, ia mendekat menatap lekat wajah Kuroko yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Tangan putihnya bergerak menyentuh kulit putih pipi Kuroko yang seolah memanggilnya mendekat. Kuroko terkejut mendapati Akashi yang menatapnya begitu lekat, hingga desiran aneh yang begitu menggetarkan kembali terasa di dadanya.

Terbawa suasana dan terpesona dalam suasana yang tercipta. Tak sanggup beradu pandang dengan manik merah Akashi, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, tak ingin di abaikan Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko, membawa manik itu dalam pesona ruby merah miliknya.

"A-Akashi-kun"

Sadar bahwa ia hampir saja melakukan hal yang terlarang —hampir mencium Kuroko― Akashi berdiri meninggalkan Kuroko yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Akashi. Tak ingin di tinggal sendiri di atap, Kuroko mengejar Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Aku baru ingat, ada hal yang harus ku lakukan. Bye Tetsuya" Kuroko gagal paham maksud Akashi meninggalkannya. Bukankah sedari tadi Akashi yang mengajaknya menemani pria itu latihan dan istirahat di atap, dan sekarang pria itu justru meninggalkannya.

Disisi lain, Akashi merutuki dirinya yang hampir saja kelepasan. Ia tak boleh melakukannya, Kuroko tak boleh tahu ia punya perasaan yang berbeda. Kuroko bisa saja membencinya, dan menjauhinya karena orientasinya yang berbeda. Sudah lama Akashi menjaga perasaannya, menutupnya rapat-rapat tanpa pernah memberitahukan pada yang lainnya bagaimana perasaannya terhadap seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta pada sahabat lelakinya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Kuroko tak pernah mengerti Akashi yang tiba-tiba menghindarinya. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Akashi yang menjauh darinya, yang ada justru Akashi yang selalu menyeretnya setiap kemana pun pemuda merah itu melangkah. Setahunya, Akashi tak pernah menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama, apalagi melihat Akashi yang sengaja memutar arah bila berpapasan dengannya. Ada apa sebernarnya? Ia tak pernah suka di abaikan oleh Akashi, ia ingin selalu berada dalam pusat perhatian pria itu. Tak ingin menjadi tak terlihat sebagaimana orang-orang menganggap keberadaannya. Kesal tak di acuhkan Kuroko membuntuti Akashi ketika jam pulang sekolah.

Akashi bukannya tak sadar bahwa Kuroko tengah mengikutinya saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur ia sebetulnya juga tak ingin menghindari pemuda biru itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut perasaannya ini akan menyakiti pemuda polos yang tengah membuntutinya itu. Gay bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diterima. Dan ia juga tak yakin perasaan cinta akan dimiliki Kuroko padanya. Tidak semua laki-laki berpotensi untuk berbelok, dan tentu saja tak mudah untuk membuatnya berbelok. Dari pada merakan sakit bukankah lebih baik di pendam saja?

"Akashi-kun" panggil Kuroko ketika Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di halte bis. Pura-pura tak menyadari Akashi hanya berdiam diri.

"Aku akan lompat ke jalan kalau Akashi-kun masih mengabaikanku" Kuroko mengambil ancang-ancang menjatuhkan dirinya ke jalan raya. Akashi segera menangkap tangan Kuroko yang terlihat seperti orang mau bunuh diri. Menatap kesal pada wajah datar Kuroko yang seolah bersikap bahwa apa yang barusan dilakukannya adalah hal biasa.

"Kau bodoh ya. Kalau ingin mati jangan di sini. Cari tempat lain yang lebih cocok untuk aksi gila mu itu."

"Aku tak ingin bunuh diri, Akashi-kun. Lagi pula aku tahu, Akashi-kun pasti akan menyelamatkanku seperti ini. Lagi pula kalau tak begini mana mau Akashi-kun bicara padaku?"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Tetsuya, aku harus buru-buru. Aku ada janji dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai hari ini." Penolakan Akashi terasa menyakitkan baginya. Akashi tak pernah menomorduakan dia sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Kuroko tak terbiasa dengan penolakan tak langsung Akashi untuk bicara dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa Akashi-kun menghindariku" suara Kuroko terdengar seperti bisikan. entah kenapa rasanya ia tak lagi seberani niat awalnya untuk mencecar Akashi. Salahkan aura sang emperor yang selalu membuat lawan bicaranya tunduk terhadapnya.

"Tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja" bantahnya, meski sebenarnya ia memang menghindari si biru.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun bohong. Menolak ajakan pulang bersamaku, sengaja mengatakan aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan setiap kita sedang bicara. Berbelok arah bila bertemu denganku di lorong sekolah dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Kalau tidak menghindariku namanya lalu apa? Ada kosakata baru untuk mengatakannya?"

Akashi tak ingin menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya pada Kuroko. Salahkan perasaan aneh di hatinya yang menginginkan Kuroko bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tak ingin kelepasan dan membuat Kuroko membencinya.

"Kau mulai bertingkah aneh, Kuroko. Aku tak mungkin selalu bersamamu setiap saat. Aku punya kegiatan dan kehidupanku sendiri. Jangan kekanak-kanakan, dan berharap aku selalu menemanimu pulang, menemani bicara setiap saat. Sekarang pulanglah, aku ada urusan."

Bus yang di tunggu Akashi datang dan ia langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatap nanar bus yang baru saja meninggalkannya bersama perasaan sesak yang aneh di dada. Berdenyut nyeri dan sakit karena kata-kata Akashi.

.

.

.

Seminggu menjelang kelulusan, seluruh siswa kelas tiga teikou tampak bahagia. Lepas dari segala macam ujian, datang ke sekolah pun hanya untuk sekedar bersenda gurau, bermain dan berbincang dengan teman-teman. Walau kebanyakan topik adalah tentang kemana mereka akan melanjutkan sekolah. Dan kesedihan mereka karena akan berpisah dengan sahabat baik mereka yang memilih sekolah yang berbeda.

Duduk seorang diri di bangku belakang kelas 3-B, Kuroko tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia yakin Sembilan puluh persen bahwa teman-temannya tak menyadarinya duduk di sana. Ia ingin terlibat sedikit percakapan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi orang yang diharapkannya untuk sekedar berbincang dengannya terlihat sedang menjalani aksi menjauh dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Menjelang kelulusan, hubungan persahabatannya dengan Akashi tak mengalami kemajuan. Bahkan anggota Kiseki no sedai mempertanyaakan keaadaan mereka. Kise bahkan menduga ia sedang perang dingin dengan Akashi. Perang dingin apanya, sedang apa yang membuat ia harus musuhan dengan Akashi saja tidak ia ketahui. Kuroko sering berpikir mungkin ia telah melakukan hal yang salah hingga Akashi menjauhinnya. Tapi apa? Ia hanya bersikap seperti biasa.

Sejujurnya Kuroko tak ingin seperti ini, apa lagi sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Akashi hancur karena hal yang tak jelas seperti ini. Atau mungkin Akashi sudah bosan berteman dengannnya yang selalu merepotkan. Mungkin saja begitu, kalau begitu harusnya ia minta maaf karena sudah banyak membuat Akashi susah. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka sudah berpisah dengan baik-baik bukan?

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum kelulusan, seluruh siswa di sibukkan untuk persiapan upacara kelulusan seluruh siswa kelas tiga. Semuanya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Akashi, selaku lulusan terbaik tahun ini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berpidato di hadapan seluruh orang besok. Ruang club basket yang sepi dari anggotanya adalah pilihan Akashi untuk memusatkan konsentrasi.

Dengan naskah pidato di tangannya, Akashi melafalkannya dengan penuh wibawa. Setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan menegaskan makna yang terkandung di baliknya. Tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan ke sekeliling lapangan. Pidatonya ia akhiri dengan penutupan yang sempurna. Tak lama suara tepuk-tangan terdengar dari ruang istirahat club. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang muncul setelahnya sukses mengejutkannya.

"Pidato yang bagus, Akashi-kun"

"Sejak kapan kau di sana, Tetsuya" Kuroko tersenyum dalam hati. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar sahabat merahnya itu mengucapkan namanya dengan nada terkejut seperti itu.

"Aku sudah dari tadi di sini. Aku kurang enak badan, dan UKS sedang penuh karena banyak siswa yang kelelahan sama sepertiku. Jadi aku istirahat di sini"

Akashi mengemasi barang-barang yang sempat di bawanya. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung mencegah niat Akashi. Meraih tangan yang tengah memasukkan naskah pidato itu kedalam tasnya. Menatap lekat-lekat mata merah Akashi yang langsung menenggelamkannya seketika.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Tetsuya" perintah Akashi, reflek Kuroko segera melepas tangan Akashi.

"Katakan padaku apa salahku hingga kau meninggalkanku, Akashi-kun"

Akashi sungguh tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan menghindar adalah cara terbaik yan bisa terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

"Aku― aku merasa aneh Akashi-kun memperlakukanku seperti ini. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Kalau begitu katakan biarkan aku memperbaikinya. Atau Akashi-kun merasa aku terlalu merepotkanmu? Maka aku janji tak akan merepotkanmu. Tolong jawab aku, Akashi-kun" suara Kuroko bergetar semakin ke akhir, berusaha menahan sakit pada dadanya yang tak diperdulikan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Di dalam sini terasa sesak ketika kau menjauh dariku, Akashi-kun. Di kepalaku, berputar-putar bermacam-macam alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Sehingga tak sehari pun aku tak berhenti memikirkanmu. Mungkin aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong berhenti mengabaikanku, karena dadaku selalu sakit setiap kali Akashi-kun menjauh dariku"

"Kau seperti seorang gay bodoh yang baru saja mengaku salah pada pacar homonya, Tetsuya." Tuding Akashi dengan nada tajam, membuat Kuroko terperanjat. Kata-kata, Akashi terasa menyakitkan di telingannya. Dengan kesal ia membalas ucapan Akashi.

"Aku bukan gay, Akashi-kun. Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu." Kata-kata Kuroko menusuk tepat jantung Akashi. Menamparnya akan kenyataan yang sudah ia ketahui dari awal. "Kau sahabatku Akashi-kun, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku ingin sendiri Tetsuya, tolong menjauhlah dariku." Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko dengan luka di hatinya. Membawa segala kepedihan dipundaknya. Sementara Kuroko menatap kosong kepergian Akashi.

' _Apa aku salah, Akashi-kun?'_

.

.

.

" _Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh sensei yang telah mengajarkan semua ilmunya sehingga kami berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Arigatougozaimasu"_

Akashi menutup pidatonya dengan sempurna. Hari ini adalah hari Kelulusan yang ditunggu seluruh siswa kelas tiga. Tepuk tangan terdengar menggema diseluruh aula Teikou. Seluruh siswa menatap kagum Akashi yang turun dari podium, tampak berwibawa penuh pesona, ditambah feromon alami yang membuat seluruh siswi berteriak tertahan karenanya.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada surai biru yang menyembul ditengah kerumunan bermacam-macam gradasi warna. Meski Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, tapi hal itu tak pernah berlaku baginya. Ia selalu bisa menemukan Kuroko ditengah keramaian atau kesunyian. Keberadaan Kuroko seperti magnet bagi matanya, yang menariknya untuk langsung melihat sosok indah penghuni hatinya itu.

Biasanya ia akan menghampiri sosok biru itu bila ia menemukannya. Tapi kali ini tidak, ia menemukan sosok biru itu untuk menghindarinya. Ia tak mau lepas kendali dan mencintai Kuroko lebih dalam lagi. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri, bersama perasaan cinta yang tak mungkin bersambut dari pujaan hatinya.

Kuroko melihat Akashi menoleh ke arahnya. Ia hendak menyapanya dan menyampaikan pujian untuk pidato yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Tapi nyatanya Akashi mengabaikannya, menyebabkan senyum yang hampir saja terkembang di bibirnya terenggut. Akashi hanya berlalu kembali ke tempatnya. Kuroko tak habis pikir apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga Akashi terkesan menjauhinya.

Upacara kelulusan telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa telah bubar dengan senyum menawan di wajah masing-masing. Mengingat setelah ini mereka akan melaju ke sekolah yang setingkat lebih dewasa, meninggalkan sifat kekanakan yang masih melekat selama SMP. Menuju masa yang katanya paling indah seumur hidup. Mereka semua telah memilih kemana mereka akan meneruskan langkah, begitu juga Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi ke Rakuzan, Kuroko ke Seirin. Dua sahabat yang biasa bersama itu akhirnya memilih langkah yang berbeda untuk meniti masa depan mereka.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Kuroko menuju atap sekolah. Mengenang kembali masa-masa yang telah ia lalui di sini. Sebagian besar kenangan yang ia miliki adalah kenangan bersama Akashi. Apapun yang ia lakukan di sini selalu ada Akashi bersamanya. Masuk club basket bersama, meski ia tak begitu mengerti bermain basket. Berlatih bersama, hingga Akashi masuk tim inti bersama Kiseki no Sedai dan menjadi kapten mereka. Kenangan tentang ia yang belajar perpustakaan yang selalu di temani Akashi, karena di kelas sering kali ia tertidur ketika sensei menjelaskan, dan ajaibnya tak sekalipun ia ketahuan. Dan terakhir ingatannya kembali berputar ke beberapa bulan terakhir ini, bagaimana Akashi menjauhinya dan itu membuatnya sesak.

Suara langkah kaki menggema, mengusik Kuroko dari lamunannya. Pandangannya tertumpu pada sosok bersurai merah yang muncul di atap. Bergerak mendekat dan lalu bersandar pada tangki air. Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Aku tak menyangka kau juga kemari, Tetsuya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertanyaan Akashi terasa ambigu baginya. Secara fisik ia sehat, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya. Semua terasa kacau, pertanyaan kenapa Akashi-kun menjauhiku terulang-ulang di benaknya setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tak mengobrol denganmu, padahal baru kemarin kita berbincang-bincang"

"Itu karena kau menjauhiku belakangan ini. Katakan apa masalahmu atau apa yang salah padaku hingga kau menjauhiku" Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam, menuntut jawaban.

"Tak ada yang salah padamu Tetsuya. Kenyataannya adalah sesuatu yang salah terjadi padaku hingga aku harus menjauh darimu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan keanehanku"

Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung, tak mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Justru kau menyakitiku dengan menjauhiku Akashi-kun. Aku tak peduli dengan keanehanmu yang kau maksud itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga mengharuskanmu menjauhiku?"

"Dengar Tetsuya, aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik bagimu."

"Jika yang terbaik bagiku menurutmu adalah dengan kau menjauhiku kau salah besar Akashi-kun. Padahal dulu kaulah yang berjanji akan selalu membantuku jika aku dalam kesulitan, dan sekarang kaulah yang membuatku kesulitan."

Tak ingin mendengar ocehan Kuroko lebih lama lagi, dan membuatnya membongkar rahasianya Akashi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menuruti kehendak Kuroko. "Jadi apa maumu Tetsuya?"

"Aku mau Akashi bersamaku, aku ingin kita selalu bersama dan tak lagi saling menjauhi seperti kemarin"

Kata-kata Kuroko mengejutkan Akashi. ' _Kenapa kata-katamu seperti mengekangku untuk selalu dimilikimu? Sedang aku tak bisa memilikimu_.' Dan Akashi dengan rela membiarkan Kuroko memilikinya.

"Baiklah aku akan selalu bersamamu."

.

.

.

 _ **2013, Rakuzan Koukou**_

Februari adalah bulan paling romantis yang pernah ada. Bulan merah jambu, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Toko-toko kue berebut memamerka coklat terbaik yang mereka miliki. Para wanita sibuk membicarakan tentang cokelat yang akan mereka buat untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. 14 Februari memang telah menjadi hari-hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu setiap orang.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang Kapten basket siswa kelas 2-A pagi ini di kejutkan dengan bertumpuk cokelat di lokernya. Dan bahkan di atasya sudah bertumpuk cokelat yang di hias dengan pita atau kotak merah jambu yang mencolok. Akashi memungut semuanya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong kertas yang sengaja di bawanya dari rumah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan wajib baginya semenjak di Teikou dulu untuk membawa kantong cadangan bila hari Valentine tiba. Kalau tidak bagaimana caranya untuk menyingkirkan cokelat-cokelat yang datangnya entah datangnya dari mana itu.

Sebelas dua belas dengan Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya ―yang semenjak berbaikan dengan Akashi di hari Kelulusan memutuskan ikut Akashi ke Rakuzan— juga menerima setumpuk cokelat pagi ini. Wajahnya yang imut —kalau tak mau di bilang bishi— membuat beberapa siswi jatuh hati padanya. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang menatap datar cokelat-cokelat miliknya, Kuroko memandang cokelat-cokelat itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Pernah sekali Akashi melarang Kuroko memakan cokelat gadis-gadis yang menyukainya dengan alasan jika Kuroko memakannya berarti Kuroko menerima perasaan gadis itu. Dan Kuroko berdalih, akan lebih menyakitkan bagi gadis-gadis itu jika cokelatnya dibuang, apalagi cokelat-cokelat ini enak sekali loh, Akashi-kun, tak lupa matanya yang berbinar memandang cokelat-cokelat itu. Kuroko memang maniak makanan manis, jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Dalam hati Akashi ingin sekali dapat cokelat dari Kuroko, tapi itu mustahil sekali bukan. Lebih baik diam saja dan memperhatikan wajah bahagia Kuroko bersama cokelat-cokelatnya. Tempat duduknya yang berada di sudut kanang paling depan memudahkannya untuk melihat ke tempat duduk Kuroko yang berada di deretan nomor dua sebelah kiri. Kalau boleh, Akashi ingin sekali duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko, tapi karena posisi tempat duduk mereka diatur berdasarkan nomor absen jadi ia tak bisa berdekatan dengan Kuroko.

Siang itu saat istirahat makan siang, Akashi melihat Kuroko bersama seorang gadis di halaman belakang. Selalu begitu, setiap kali valentine ada saja yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kuroko,—meski ia sendiri juga sering mendapatkan confession seperti itu.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun" gagap gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu. Akashi semakin mempercepat langkahnya melihat gadis itu akan menyerahkan cokelatnya.

"Sukidayo." Ucapnya dan menyerahkan cokelatnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerima cokelatnya, dan tersenyum tipis. Ia hendak menjawab tapi kehadiran Akashi membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Tetsuya. Ayo pergi" lalu menyeret Kuroko pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang menunduk kecewa. "Mungkin gossip itu benar" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa meninggalkan sekolah dengan bersemangat. Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang kelihatan kerepotan dengan bawaannya. Kuroko terlihat lucu dimatanya dengan setumpuk buku di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya memegang kantong kertas berisi cokelat miliknya. Akashi meraih sebagian buku Kuroko yang dib alas senyuman terima kasih dari Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun" suara seorang gadis menginterupsi langkah keduanya. Terlihat gadis itu memegang sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang bisa di tebak berisi cokelat.

"Tolong terimalah cokelatku" ucapnya. Akashi menatap datar cokelat itu, memasukkannya kedalam kantong yang di bawanya dan ingin berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu bersama Kuroko. Tapi gadis itu menarik bajunya, menahan Akashi agar tak pergi.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Akashi-kun" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah. Pandangan Akashi tak terbaca pada gadis itu, sementara Kuroko terkejut mendengar penyataan cinta gadis itu untuk Akashi.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Ayo pergi, Tetsuya" Akashi menarik lengan Tetsuya dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi kata-kata gadis itu memakunya untuk berdiri di tempat.

"Jadi gossip itu benar, ne. Akashi-ku tidak menyukai _wanita_ —" tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut, Akashi menyeret Kuroko.

.

.

.

Akashi tahu ada yang aneh dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya dan juga Kuroko. Beberapa kali ia mendapati padangan ganjil dari orang-orang yang menatap mereka tak suka. Obrolan-obrolan yang awalnya ramai pun seketika sepi ketika dirinya atau Kuroko hadir. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ia tak masalah apapun kata orang, tapi lain cerita jika Kuroko yang menjadi obrolan.

Siang itu saat latihan club basket untuk kejuaran musim panas, Mayuzumi menghampirinya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang paling tak terduga yang pernah ia dengar. "Akashi, aku ingin mendengar faktanya langsung darimu. Tak enak berburuk sangka pada kalian berdua. Benarkah kalian gay?"

Akashi menatap Mayuzumi yang tengah bicara dengannya. Aura tak mengenakkan terasa dari tubuh Akashi, membuat Mayuzumi sedikit menyesali pertanyaannya. "Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

"Kau dan Kuroko"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Siapa yang berani membuat gossip seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi murka. Pantas saja orang-orang memandang aneh padanya dan Tetsuya. Akashi berfikir, ia sangat terganggu oleh apa yang dikatakan oleh Mayuzumi. Kenapa bisa gossip itu mucncul? Apa persahabatan mereka terlihat seperti sebuah persahabatan yang romantis dimata orang-orang? Ataukah memang gossip-gossip itu muncul karena dia yang menunjukkan sikap berlebihan dihadapan umum sehingga mereka dapat menangkap sinyal cinta yang ia berikan untuk Kuroko

"Jadi kalian bukan pasangan gay? Sudah ku duga, mereka saja yang berlebihan membuat gossip begitu. Haha, tapi kau tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu meluruskannya. Haha, tapi kalau pun nanti kau gay aku tetap akan mendukungmu Kapten, jadi jangan sungkan padaku" disadari atau tidak oleh Mayuzumi, kata-katanya barusan sangat menghibur bagi Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun" Kuroko menghampiri Akashi setelah kepergian Mayuzumi. Akashi menatap lekat-lekat pada Kuroko. Apakah selama ini dia sudah kelepasan mengumbar perasaannya hingga gossip itu muncul? Apa ia harus menjauh lagi dari Kuroko seperti dulu?

"Kita perlu bicara?" Akashi mengajak Kuroko menjauh dari teman-teman mereka, mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari mereka yang di tinggalkan sang Kapten.

"Apa ku bilang" ucap salah satu dari mereka hendak mulai menggosip, yang segera mendapatkan lemparan bola dari Mayuzumi.

"Berhentin menggosip dan lanjutkan latihannya"

.

.

.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas. Akashi menutup pintu setelah memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menjauhimu lagi"

"Aku marah" jawabnya datar, membuat Akashi speechless.

"Aku serius, Tetsuya"

"Ada apa memangnya, apakah menjauhiku sudah menjadi penyakit musiman bagi Akashi dan sekarang penyakit itu sedang kambuh?" Angin menyapu lembut rambut Kuroko memainkan anak-anak rambutnya yang menjuntai di keningnya. Tak ingin terpesona Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau menganggapnya penyakit" kekehnya perlahan. "Tapi kali ini aku serius, ada gossip yang beredar yang mengatakan kau—dan― aku— pasangan _gay_ "

Wajah datar Kuroko menampilkan senyum geli di wajahnya. "Apakah kita terlihat seperti itu? Tak perlu di pedulikan Akashi-kun. Gossip hanyalah gossip, bukan fakta. Kau dan aku bersahabat, hanya itu apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Hatinya ngilu mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Jujur saja ada bagian lain dalam hatinya yang sedikit mengharapkan gossip itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi Kuroko benar, mereka hanya bersahabat apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukankah ia saja yang berpikir berlebihan tentang hubungan mereka.

"Jadi jangan berpikir untuk menjauhiku lagi, Akashi-kun karena itu sangat menyakitkan ketika kau tak ada bersamaku" Kuroko tersenyum dan Akashi memandang miris pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadikan dirinya untuk Kuroko, sementara Kuroko sendiri bukan apa-apa baginya.

' _Aku menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku, dengan cinta dan ketulusan untukmu, dan kau sayangi aku sebatas sahabatmu. Mungkin hanya sebatas ini keadilan untukku. Karena memang seharusnya kau hanya sahabat bagiku'_

.

.

.

Semakin hari gossip yang beredar terdengar semakin menyakitkan. Orang-orang yang awalnya menyukai mereka perlahan membenci mereka. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka mulai berani mengatakannya di hadapan Kuroko. Meski mereka masih ketakutan jika mengatakannya langsung di hadapan Akashi. Kapten club basket itu terkenal sadis se-rakuzan atau mungkin se-Jepang. Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk mengatakannya langsung di hadapan sang emperor.

Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak peduli akan gossip miring tentang dirinya dan Akashi. Karena ia tahu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan jika Akashi menjauhinya lagi seperti dulu kalau ia ketakutan hanya karena gossip seperti ini. Memang apa salahnya, sehingga mereka mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Kalau pun ia gay, apakah ia mengganggu mereka dengan orientasi seksualnya? Toh dia sendiri tak pernah mencampuri hidup mereka, mengapa mereka harus terlalu peduli pada hidupnya?

"Kuroko-san, menjauhlah dari Akashi-kun. Aku tak suka kalian bersama" seorang gadis yang di ingatnya pernah memberikan cokelat valentine pada Akashi menemuinya bersama teman-temannya di lokernya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Kuroko menjawab datar dan mengambil buku yang disimpannya disana.

"Kau, gay bodoh menjauhlah dari Akashi-kun. Jangan tularkan penyakit menjijikkanmu padanya" wanita itu meninggikan suarannya. Hati Kuroko tertusuk pedih mendengar kata-kata yang sangat keterlaluan dari bibir wanita di hadapannya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain menatap jijik dirinya.

"Kaulah yang harus menjauh dari Tetsuya sekarang, nona" suara dingin dan tajam menginterupsi mereka. Gadis-gadis itu menatap terkejut pada Akashi yang sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka, menjadi tameng bagi Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun. Menjauhlah darinya, dia laki-laki menjijikkan, gay—" kata-kata gadis itu terpotong karena Akashi yang mencengkram erat bahunya.

"Menyingkirlah sebelum aku membunuhmu" ucap Akashi bersungguh-sungguh. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, berlinangan air mata menahan sakit hati dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Tetsuya" mata Akashi menelisik seluruh tubuh Tetsuya. Dimatanya ia bisa menemukan luka yang di rasakan Kuroko. Mata itu redup, dan jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah kesakitan. Ia meraih tubuh Kuroko dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Selama kau di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja Akashi-kun. Meski semua orang memusuhiku, selama kau di sini aku akan baik-baik saja Akashi-kun" Akashi tahu Kuroko tengah menangis di pundaknya saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan air mata yang merembes di pakaiannya. Ia pun merasakannya, sakit yang di rasakan Kuroko. Bagaimana orang-orang tiba-tiba membenci mereka, padahal tak sekali pun mereka berbuat kesalahan pada orang-orang itu.

" _Memangnya kenapa kalau kita ini gay, Akashi-kun?"_ isakan lemah Kuroko, kata-katanya mengalun terbawa bersama angin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, sekarang mereka sudah kelas tiga, dengan segudang kesibukan untuk persiapan menuju Universitas. Bagi Kuroko dan Akashi itu berarti mereka tak perlu lagi menjalani latihan yang menguras tenaga, tak ada lagi jadwal tanding yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Mereka hanya perlu belajar dan lulus masuk Universitas yang mereka inginkan. Rencananya mereka ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo University. Standar kelulusan yang tinggi membuat keduanya belajar dengan giat. Beruntung mereka tinggal satu Apartemen sehingga memudahkan keduanya dalam belajar.

Meski begitu tetap saja gossip aneh tentang mereka tetap saja tak berkurang justru malah bertambah. Tapi meski begitu, mereka dapat melaluinya hingga saat ini. Biar saja orang berkata apa asalkan mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Akashi selalu dibuat bingung oleh sikap Kuroko terhadapnya. Terkadang Kuroko bertingkah berlebihan untuk seorang sahabat. Ia mengerti jika dia yang bersikap berlebihan, wajar karena memang dia mencintai Kuroko, tapi bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Pemuda itu tidak terlihat belok dimatanya. Lalu apa arti sikap Kuroko terhadapnya? Terkadang Kuroko terlihat manja terhadapnya, dan di lain waktu Kuroko berganti memanjakannya. Atau Kuroko yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh setiap kali ia membahas beberapa teman mereka yang dekat dengannya, dan Akashi tidaklah bodoh untuk menilai sikap Kuroko yang seperti orang cemburu menurutnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Akashi-kun" Kuroko meletakan gelas teh vanilanya di meja di hadapan Akashi, ingat mereka sedang belajar sejarah tadi sebelum akhirnya pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membaca buku biologi" Kuroko melirik pada buku yang masih tertutup dengan sampul bergambar bermacam tumbuhan dan bertuliskan Biology di atasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca sedang buku yang kau maksud masih tertutup, Akashi-kun. Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu" Akashi diam tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan adalah topik sensitif untuk mereka berdua saat ini. Bisa-bisa menghancurkan mood belajar mereka dan membuat suasana jadi gloomy.

"Apa Akashi-kun memikirkan gossip itu lagi" tanya Kuroko sebelum menyesap tehnya. Tebakan Kuroko yang benar membuat Akashi gelagapan. "Tak apa Akashi-kun, aku baik-baik saja"

"Menurutmu aku orang yang seperti apa, Tetsuya" pertanyaan Akashi mencuri perhatian Kuroko dari teh vanilla miliknya. Memasang tampang serius Kuroko menjawab datar " Otoriter, Kejam, Egois,—"

"Hei apa aku sejelek itu dimatamu" potong Akashi dan disambut senyum oleh Kuroko.

"Tapi kau adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui, dan yang paling perhatian yang pernah ku jumpai. Dan yang terpenting kau satu-satuny orang yang membuatku merasa aman, aku merasa terlindungi saat aku bersamamu, Akashi-kun"

'Bolehkah aku berharap padamu, Tetsuya?' batin Akashi yang berbunga-bunga dengan kata-kata Kuroko.

"Lalu bagaimana aku menurutmu?" tanya Kuroko dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Kau itu lemah" tandas Akashi dan menghapus senyuman di bibir Kuroko "Karena itulah kau perlu aku yang kuat ini untuk melindungimu"

"Narsis sekali, Akashi-kun" Akashi bersyukur pembicaraan mereka kali ini tak berakhir dengan kesedihan, Kuroko bahkan sesekali tersenyum saat membaca buku matematika di hadapannya, membuat Akashi terkekeh geli, sejak kapan matematika menjadi begitu lucu?

.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, Akashi tak pernah menduga akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan seperti ini. Pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun dan membuat sarapan untuk ia dan Kuroko, lalu berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Ia tak mendapatkan firasat atau apa pun yang seperti di lihatnya saat pulang sekolah seperti ini. Saat itu ia hendak ke toilet melepas panggilan alamnya. Disana ia menemukan Kuroko terlihat lemah tak berdaya, dengan beberapa lebam di tubuhnya, pakaiannya kotor dan ia tersenyum ―yang terlihat mengenaskan— pada Akashi yang berdiri mematung disana.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Suara murka Akashi tak bisa ia tahan, ia benar-benar dikuasai untuk membunuh siapa pun yang telah melakukan ini pada Kuroko.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku baik-baik saja" suara Kuroko yang datar tak mampu menyembunyikan luka yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bagian mana dari dirimu yang baik-baik saja? Tindakan mereka sudah mulai keterlaluan, dan aku harus menghukum mereka. Jadi katakana siapa?" suara Akashi menggema menakutkan dalam bilik toilet yang mereka huni berdua.

"Menghukum mereka tak akan menghentikan mereka, jadi tak aka nada gunanya" Akashi tak lagi menuntut Kuroko menjawabnya. Ia bisa mencari tahu sendiri pelakunya nanti. Sekarang ia harus membawa Kuroko ke UKS dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

Akashi membantu memapah Kuroko yang sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena keadaaannya yang lemah itu. Tak peduli pandangan beberapa siswa yang terlihat menghakimi, memangnya apa yang kami perbuat hingga pandangan orang-orang begini? Akashi berkata dalam hati.

"Kau duduklah di sini, akan ku bantu membersihkan lukamu." Akashi mengambil beberapa peralatan dari kotak pertolongan pertama. Dengan pelan Akashi membersihkan luka Kuroko dengan Alkohol, lalu memberikan obat merah. Kuroko menatap Akashi yang telaten merawat luka-lukanya.

"Aku jadi teringat waktu Akashi merawatku yang hampir pingsan karena olahraga dulu" mata Kuroko menerawang jauh saat mereka masih kecil. Akashi tersenyum, selesai dengan luka-luka Kuroko lalu mengambil es batu dan air, mengompres lebam yang muncul dari kulit putihnya.

"Dan aku ingat Akashi berkata jika _Tetsuya berada dalam kesulitan aku akan selalu membantumu_ dan Akashi memang selalu ada untukku" Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi yang tengah mengompres lebam di lengannya. "Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku Akashi-kun"

Akashi menatap mata Kuroko yang berlinang air mata saat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Bahkan Akashi bisa menangkap suara Kuroko yang bergetar. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan saat ini"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, membuat setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Menatap dalam mata rubi Akashi yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan. "Aku hanya tak mengerti Akashi-kun. Apakah kita pernah mengganggu orang-orang hingga mereka begitu membenci kita. Bahkan beberapa aku tak mengenalnya. Tahu apa mereka tentang aku, tahu apa mereka tentang kamu? Mereka tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang selalu bertahan dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Dadaku sakit melihat mereka semua mengusik kau dan aku. Memang apa salahnya kau dan aku bersama?"

"Aku tak tahu tentang perkara benar atau salah Tetsuya, tapi bersamamu adalah satu kebenaran bagiku." Akashi merangkul Kuroko dalam pelukannya, menenang tubuh bergetar yang sedang meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"Katakan padaku Akashi-kun, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kuroko mengejutkan Akashi. Ia tak pernah menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari punggung Kuroko, memegang bahu pemuda itu dan menatapnya wajah yang tertunduk dihadapannya.

"Katakan saja, dan aku akan berjanji tak akan merubah sikapku apa pun jawabanmu Akashi-kun" Kuroko meyakinkan Akashi.

"Tidak" bisiknya lirih, tubuh Kuroko menegang "Aku tidak menyukaimu, kau sahabatku. Jadi tak perlu khawatir karena aku straight, Tetsuya" jawab Akashi mengkhianati hatinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin perasaannya pada Kuroko semakin mengganggu pemuda itu, membuatnya semakin dihancurkan oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka. Biar ia saja yang hancur dengan hati yang berkeping-keping seorang diri. Sementara Kuroko memandang kosong, dan tak lama terdengar suara hambar dari bibir Kuroko

"Haha, haha, syukurlah Akashi-kun. Syukurlah kau normal, tidak seperti yang digossipkan"Suara Kuroko terdengar sumbang. Wajar saja, ia mengatakannya dengan dada yang sesak tak wajar. Dadanya teriris medengar pengakuan Akashi, meski ia sedikit senang mendengarnya tapi rasa sakitnya jauh lebih besar dari perasaan senangnya.

"Ayo pulang Akashi-kun"

' _Maafkan aku telah membohongimu, Tetsuya. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apa pun. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh nafas yang kumiliki'_

.

.

.

Hidup mulai terasa menjadi beban bagi Akashi dan Kuroko, meski tak ada yang berubah diantara mereka semenjak pernyataan Akashi waktu itu. Tapi menahan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan di dalam dada bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Bertarung melawan diri sendiri adalah pertarungan yang sulit. Bersikap normal sementara hati terluka hingga tak berbentuk sangatlah tidak gampang. Itulah yang saat ini tengah di hadapi Akashi dan juga Kuroko. Mereka masih berbicara dan tertawa seperti biasa, senyum mereka pun masih seperti biasa. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih baik, dalam tawa dan senyum itu tak ada perasaan bahagia yang menyertainya. Mayuzumi, rekan satu club mereka adalah orang pertama yang menyadarinya.

Mereka sedang menikmati santap siang di kantin, dua orang teman semeja mereka yang lain tampak sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing-masing. Sementara Kuroko yang sedang menunggu antrian dan kesempatan itu ia ambil untuk menanyakannya pada Akashi. "Kau dan Kuroko sedang ada masalah ya, Akashi"

Akashi mengaduk-aduk juice dihadapannya dengan malas "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanyanya menanggapi.

"Kalian terlihat berbeda, biasanya kalian itu— bagaimana menjelaskannya ya." Mayuzumi memegang dagunya "Ah, biasanya kalian terlihat sinkron tapi belakangan ini kulihat kalian seperti kurang nyambung. Bahkan terkadang rasanya kalian terlihat seperti terpaksa bercakap-cakap. Seolah harus kelihatan seperti biasa, kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Entahlah"

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, bukankah aku sudah bilang akan selalu mendukungmu Kapten" Mayuzumi merangkul bahu Akashi dan menepuknya pelan.

"Aku sudah bukan Kapten lagi" Kuroko datang membawa nampannya memutus obrolan mereka berdua, dan siang itu mereka nikmati dengan memakan makanan masing-masing dalam diam.

.

.

.

Siang itu di perpustakaan Akashi mencoba saran Mayuzumi untuk bercerita. Ia memang butuh pihak ketiga untuk menenangkan otaknya. Mungkin nanti bisa membantu meringankan bebannya. Mereka menempati meja yang paling ujung dengan sebuah buku ditangan. Awalnya Akashi cukup ragu untuk bercerita, tapi ia tahu Mayuzumi adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Mayuzumi memulai obrolan diantara mereka.

"Kalau aku bilang aku berbeda apa kau akan terkejut" tanya Akashi sambil membolak balik halaman buku bahasa inggris ditangannya.

"Kau mau bilang kau gay? Itu maksudmu?" Suara Mayuzumi berbisik pelan saat mengucapkannya, khawatir ada orang lain yang mencuri dengar, seperti kata orang dinding juga bisa punya telinga. "Jangan terkejut begitu, aku tahu bukan dari gossip itu. Sejak awal aku mengenal kalian aku sudah tahu kalian berbeda"

Perkataan Mayuzumi mengambil alih atensi Akashi "Kalian"

Mayuzumi tertawa perlahan "Jangan bilang bahwa kau hanya berpikir dirimu saja yang berbeda" ucapnya dengan derai tawa yang tak bisa ditahan. Akashi mengernyitkan matanya, memandang tajam Mayuzumi menuntut kejelasan.

"Pandangan kalian satu sama lain berbeda Akashi. Cara kalian memandang itu berbeda dari yang lainnya, pandangan memuja dan ingin melindungi itu, juga pandangan menahan diri itu, aku tahu ada yang lain dari kalian berdua. Aku tahu itu jauh sebelum gossip itu dimulai"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Sama sepertimu dan Kuroko, aku juga menyukai seseorang yang tak mungkin bagiku, jadi aku hanya bisa melihat dan menjaganya dari jauh. Pelangi masih tabu di Jepang" Akashi dikejutkan dua kali oleh Mayuzumi, tidak menyangka mantan anak buahnya itu juga belok sepertinya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, tapi aku turut simpati padamu" ucap Akashi tulus.

"Dan aku turut simpati juga padamu, Akashi" Mayuzumi tersenyum geli "Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian jadi seperti ini?"

Akashi diam memikirkan bagaimana caranya member tahu Mayuzumi. "Dia bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padanya, dan aku menjawab aku tidak menyukainnya dan ia hanya sahabat bagiku"

Mayuzumi memandang Akashi melotot tak percaya "Aku tak percaya ternyata kau bisa menjadi begitu bodoh Akashi" ucapan spontan Mayuzumi mendapatkan hadiah berupa tinjuan Akashi di lengannya dan ia pun meringis. "Hei sakit tahu. Tapi serius, menurutku saat itu Kuroko sudah bersiap untuk menyatakan perasaanya padamu"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh" gumam Akashi.

"Ketahuilah satu hal Akashi, ditolak oleh orang yang kau sukai jauh lebih menyakitkan bahkan sebelum kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainnya, dibandingkan dengan ejekan atau apapun yang orang lain lakukan. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sakitnya menjadi korban Friendzone. Pikirkan juga bagaimana Kuroko menjalaninya, aku yakin dia juga sakit."

"Aku tak ingin dia menerima lebih banyak lagi beban karena aku"

"Kurasa Kuroko sudah siap untuk itu, karena itulah dia minta kepastianmu saat itu. Aku yakin jika bersama kalian bisa melewatinya, sebentar lagi kita lulus dan kalian sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidup kalian sendiri, temui dia dan katakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat dan kau menyesalinya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlahlah pergi saja sana" usir Mayuzumi, dan Akashi berlalu dari perpustakaan.

"Semoga saja kisahmu berhasil, Akashi." Doa Mayuzumi tulus.

.

.

.

Sesuai saran Mayuzumi Akashi menemui Kuroko yang kini duduk sendirian dalam kelas. Belum sempat Kuroko buka suara Akashi menariknya menuju koridor, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Kuroko berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Daisuki" ucap Akashi dengan suara mantap. Mata Kuroko membesar. Suasana hening diantara mereka terusik oleh hembusan angin yang menerbang beberapa helaian daun dan memainkan rambut keduanya menjadi berantakan.

"Daisuki, Kuroko Tetsuya" ulang Akashi. Airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Kuroko. Ia membawa dirinya memeluk erat tubuh Akashi. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun. Perlukah kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" ucap Kuroko dengan suara yang sangat bahagia. "Sejak dulu, sekarang, dan nanti aku adalah milikmu, Akashi-kun"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko, membawa bibirnya mendekat pada bibir Kuroko. Menjalin ikatan manis yang kaku dengan bibir Kuroko. Menempel perlahan dan memisahkannya dengan perlahan. "Maafkan aku Tetsuya. Menjadikanmu kekasihku, berarti membuatmu menjalani hidup yang lebih berat dari ini―"

"Sstt―"Kuroko menghentikan racauan Akashi, menatap mata merah yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku mau melewatinya bersamamu Akashi-kun."

"Kuroko" panggil Akashi, mengambil atensi si biru lalu kembali menautkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko. Membawa perasaan berdebar dan degup jantung yang tak beraturan kedalam melodi cinta keduanya. Meraih seteguk cinta dari ciuman manis yang menyatukan perasaan keduanya. Saling melumat dan membelit dengan gerakan kaku, karena bagaimana pun baru kali ini keduanya merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman.

Rona merah masih tertinggal diwajah keduanya melepaskan tautan itu. Tanpa konversasi lanjutan keduanya menikmati pemandangan sekolah yang akan mereka tinggalkan. Beberapa helaian daun kembali berjatuhan di terpa angin, melayang lembut sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku dengan namaku, Tetsuya"

"Aku selalu memanggilmu dengan namamu Akashi-kun" kilah Kuroko dan menatap apa pun selain mata ruby Akashi.

"Bukan nama keluargaku, tapi namaku" Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko membawa mata biru itu menatap ruby miliknya.

"Sei―juurou-kun" gumamnya ragu, dengan rona merah yang tercetak jelas diwajah putihnya.

"Kurang jelas Tetsuya" goda Akashi.

"Seijuurou-kun" Akashi mencium Kuroko lagi setelah pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Daisuki, Tetsuya"

"Daisuki, Seijuurou-kun"

.

.

.

 _Aku tak pernah peduli apa kata orang terhadapku_

 _Aku hanya butuh kau disisiku_

 _Jadi tetaplah disini dan jangan pernah jauh dariku_

 _Karena jika kau pergi_

 _Seolah hidup juga di renggut dariku._

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

.

.

.

 _END_


End file.
